


Love me apocalyptic.

by Apartmentfortytwo



Series: PG 13, how incredibly dull. [1]
Category: Supergirl, Supergirl TV Series
Genre: And Lena being the angel she is reassures her, F/F, First Time, Kara has some minor body image issues, Lena knows Kara is supergirl, Morning Sex, SuperCorp, and cute as fuck shy kara going down on lena, here it is top lena making kara come, prompts, this was a prompt and i wrote it like three days ago or more and forgot to post it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apartmentfortytwo/pseuds/Apartmentfortytwo
Summary: "I'm right here.I'm not going anywhere.""Promise?""I will always be your friend. And I will always protect you."Set a few days after 2x18. Kara starts to sleep over at Lena's place, simply because Lena has nightmares.





	Love me apocalyptic.

**Author's Note:**

> So! Here it is, one of the prompts for my new series. The prompt is one requested by Leapyearbaby29. They sent me a bunch that I will be trying to write soon enough! Hope this one gives y'all some nice feels. Prompts are always welcomed! mayo boy, as usual, isn't dating Kara in this. Because I APPRECIATE HER enough to give her happiness.

The light hitting the blonde’s eyes brought her out of her slumber. Every sound around her hit her ears, and she was suddenly aware of where she was. The steady heartbeat that echoed her own was the sound she focused on. Lena. Peacefully asleep by her side. Although one thing was entirely too different to the other times that Kara had woken up like this, in this same bed, with this same brunette. Lena was spooned behind her, holding her. Their bodies lacking separation. Kara was suddenly very aware of how Lena’s chest heaved up and down every time she took a breath. Her hand was tightly secured around her slender waist, tugging her close against her very own body. And it was heavenly.

Lena had such a soft skin. Not that Kara really knew that by touching Lena. Sure, they had hugged her before. But this was a new level of contact. The blonde had spent countless hours with the CEO, and she had learned her body by heart. She could tell how soft Lena’s skin seemed. But now, now she had Lena’s legs behind her own, touching. And Kara could test her theory now. Lena’s skin was extremely soft. The brunette was wearing shorts, and a loosened tank top that left little to nothing to the active imagination Kara had. It was overwhelming. But in a good way.   
  
Maybe Kara was thinking too loudly, or maybe Lena just felt her moving, because before she could register the change of Lena’s heartbeat, the brunette was stirring, tugging Kara impossibly closer. Kara’s breath hitched, and she could tell Lena was smiling when she let a simple, yet soft kiss linger on Kara’s shoulder “Good morning.” She rasped, her voice thick with sleep. And right then and there, Kara swore she didn’t want to hear someone else’s voice saying that to her when she woke up. “Good morning.” She shyly responded, turning her head just enough to meet those beautiful green eyes she loved getting lost into. 

“Thank you for staying last night… I just… It’s been hard to sleep without nightmares…” 

Offering a bigger smile, Kara simply shook her head, sighing. “No need to thank me. I promised I was always going to be here for you.” 

And Kara had kept that promise. Every time Lena had needed her, every time she called, she showed up. Nothing was more important than her right now. Not when she was dealing with all the things she was. Fear. Grief. Anger. Many things at once, mingled into a deadly cocktail. 

Turning fully into Lena’s embrace, Kara showed no signs of wanting to break the proximity between them. Lena offered a smile, one that Kara mirrored, before pressing her forehead against the CEO’s. “I’m here for you Lena, always.” Lena simply nodded, licking her lips as she closed her eyes “I know… I know.” Kara studied her features and she simply waited. The magic of their moment was engulfing both women into their own pink bubble, away from the cruelties of the world. 

It was almost 7, and neither of them dared moving. Lena attempted to speak several times, but never managed to find the words to do so. Until it hit her. No words were actually needed. Actions did speak louder than words.

Kara was silently laying there, with her eyes closed. Lena knew she wasn’t asleep, but she prayed she wouldn’t back away from what she was going to do now. 

Tender, pale lips pressed against bright pink ones, in a tender, hesitant kiss that made Kara melt. But she didn’t back away. She corresponded it. With the same tenderness. With the same care. Almost too scared of breaking each other. 

It didn’t take too long for the kiss to escalate into something more solid. More passionate. Lena’s tongue ran across the plump lower lip, requesting for entrance that was quickly granted, by Kara, who moaned slightly at the contact of Lena’s tongue against her own. It was consuming, and she prayed to Rao that nothing would interrupt them right now, because she could end up melting a cellphone with her heat vision if that were to happen. 

Lena’s hand came to tangle into blonde locks, pressing herself closer to Kara by swinging one leg over Kara’s, looking for more of an intimate contact. She was already wet, too wet, from their little make out session. At this, the superhero couldn’t help but respond by grinding her hips against the CEO’s, hoping to get some form of release from their friction. It’s slow, and gentle, almost too careful.

But Lena isn’t going to let Kara continue with the grinding. If they pursue things, she wants to blow Kara’s mind. Breaking the kiss, she simply rolled them, suddenly on top of Kara. Her lips come in contact with the tender, sensitive skin of Kara’s neck, leaving gentle kisses all over, smiling at the reactions she was causing on the other woman, who had tilted her head and moaned, almost too restrained for Lena’s own liking. Kara’s legs had wrapped themselves around her waist, and Lena’s hands had gone into her shirt when the blonde froze, clinging her hands around Lena’s wrist.    
  
Realization washed the brunette over and she moved from Kara’s neck, to look at her “Was… Was that too much? I’m-I’m so sorry, Kara I just… I’ve always… I’ve been wanting to kiss you--” But the other woman simply shook her head, shutting the woman up. Gulping, Kara kept her eyes tightly shut, releasing a shaky breath “It’s not-- It’s not that I just… I am not too… Confident.” Lena’s eyes shined with tears that formed there. She had seen Kara in her supersuit, and honestly, she had an amazing body. It hurt her heart that Kara wasn’t sure of her body. “I have-- Scars. Too many and… I don’t want that to… You know--” But Lena placed her lips on Kara’s, very gently “I won’t be disgusted. I promise. I have scars too. And that’s just who you are. Trust me, Kara.” Her eyes found uncertain ones, that simply hesitated before releasing the grip on Lena’s wrists “If you don’t want to go any further, I’ll understand. Just know… I’m extremely attracted to your body.” Kara’s face reddened madly, and she released a trembling chuckle at Lena’s statement, before nodding at the other woman “Don’t stop.” 

At the green light, Lena kissed Kara again, tenderly this time. Pouring all the feelings she had hidden for the reporter into it. All she wanted was for Kara to feel the love she held for her. 

After a few more minutes, her hands found the same path they had tried to go through earlier, not getting stopped this time. Her hands ran through Kara’s abs, eliciting a small gasp into their kiss. They were so toned, and Lena felt herself getting even more aroused at how soft Kara’s skin was. 

Next, she separated from the kiss, and enough from Kara’s body to remove her own shirt, only to give Kara the confidence to do the same. But Lena stopped her by her wrists, shaking her head “Allow me. I’ll do it.” Placing Kara’s hands up, and above her head, she planted a passionate kiss, that sent the other woman into a moaning chorus, needing to be in direct skin-on-skin contact with Lena.    
  


The view Kara got from Lena’s torso was incredibly hypnotizing. The reporter had dreamed with this moment all too many times, but the reality she met was too good to be true. Kara wanted to pinch herself to check she wasn’t dreaming. Lena had a simple black sports bra, but apparently it was a size smaller than the brunette’s was used to. Her breasts were delightful, and Kara wanted nothing more than to  _ touch _ them. But for now, Lena had the lead. 

Noticing the way Kara was staring at her, Lena smiled smugly “You can’t touch me until I tell you so, got it?” The indication caused for Kara to finally meet Lena’s eyes, nodding frantically “Because if you do… I’ll stop. And you don’t want me to do that, do you?” Kara shook her head, eyes wide in fear the CEO would actually stop. They had gone so far, and Kara was certain she would die if they didn’t go through with this.

Lena’s warm hands found home under her shirt again, and Kara arched her back, seeking for more than the gentle contact she was getting right now “Eager much?” She murmured, pressing ravishing kisses all over Kara’s abs, with a big smug smirk at the reactions coming from the blonde. She would take her time, and tease her. Not only she wanted to make Kara come, she also wanted her to feel taken care of. Loved. Cherished.

Discarding the loosen shirt she had given Kara to sleep in, Lena got into action, taking off the blonde’s bra as well, in one fluid motion. Those perky breasts had always given Lena a hard time concentrating on Kara’s face. Her lips encircled a hardened nipple, and Kara swore she could see the stars. Rao, Lena knew what she was doing. 

Lena’s tongue continued to tease the sensitive skin, doing the same with her free hand on the other breast. “Damn you, kryptonian. I really wanna leave a hickey.” She whispered, smiling at Kara, only to get a groan of frustration from the blonde, who grind her hips forward, trying to get some friction. “Patience. I’ll get there.” Lena looked up, circling the other nipple with her tongue. Kara moaned, yet again. 

Sighing, the Superhero held onto the headboard, hoping not to break it, because it surely costs more than her salary of ten years. Lena continued descending through Kara’s body, leaving open mouthed kisses all over Kara’s torso, making sure to kiss and tease every scar she encountered. 

Once she was met with the material of Kara’s shorts, she smiled, glancing at the blonde for unspoken permission, to which Kara responded with a needy moan, raising her hips to give Lena the consent she asked for. With a smug smirk, Lena complied, removing Kara’s shorts and underwear in one tug, tossing them somewhere in her bedroom. 

Taking her time, she kissed her hipbones, waistline and finally, her inner thighs, hovering over Kara’s sex, with the only purpose of teasing her. All the blonde could do was look at Lena and moan, hoping she’d finally put her out of her misery, and give her what she needed.

The brunette glanced up, while using her tongue to part Kara’s glistening lips, taking a long lick all over slit, humming at the taste that was purely Kara. The vibrations teasing Kara even more, causing for her hips to grind down, to meet more of Lena’s mouth. Complying, the CEO took Kara’s clit between her lips and took a long suck, surprised by the self control that Kara was having not to touch her now. She made a mental note to compliment her about it once she had made her reach her peak. 

“Lena… Please…” 

Kara begged, arching her back and bending the headboard of Lena’s bed. The other woman glanced at the cracking noise of wood, and only smiled, all too proud of causing this reactions on the blonde woman. Two digits entered Kara, and she moaned at how tight Kara felt around her fingers “God, babe… You’re so tight… I love it…” Lena bit onto her lower lip, taking her time to enter Kara in and out, curling her fingers on her way out, to hit that spot she knew would send any woman flying off the edge of the cliff. 

Indeed, Kara responded by vocalizing her pleasure even more now. Her hips met those skilled finger’s thrusts, and she continued to grip onto the headboard. “I’m--I’m so close, Lena…” She informed the CEO, that simply continued with her ministrations “You can touch me now, Kara.” At this, Kara’s hand tangled on Lena’s raven locks, pressing her closer to her sex. At this, she added another digit and took on her clit between her lips again, moaning at the tugging of her hair. Not too long after Lena had thrusted into Kara repeatedly, she was coming hard, moaning Lena’s name loud enough for the entire population of National City to hear. At this point, she didn’t care.    
  
Lena helped her ride it out, gently removing one finger at a time, each loss drawing a gasp from Kara. Taking them into her mouth, Lena hummed at the taste. Kara stared hungrily, drawing her up with her legs, only to crash their lips together into a heated kiss that caused for Lena’s eyes to roll into her head, moaning gently. Kara groaned, tasting herself on the brunette’s mouth “Fudge, Lena… That was… So good…” With a soft chuckle at Kara's choice of words, the brunette nodded, wiping the corner of her mouth with her thumb, while never breaking eye contact with Kara.

In one fluid motion, Lena’s back hit the headboard, eliciting a moan. Kara was desperately tugging at her shorts, only to reveal Lena didn’t have any underwear. The blonde stared in awe, at how wet the woman was “Rao… You are so hot…” Lena couldn’t help but chuckle at the statement, finding Kara’s compliment all too adorable.Their eyes met, and Lena noticed something in Kara’s eyes “What’s wrong, love?” Kara gulped, glancing at Lena before averting her eyes to an interesting spot on the blankets “I--I just- I’ve never-- I never… This is my first time.” Lena tilted her head, biting onto her lower lip. “With a woman?” The shake of blonde curls confirmed what she already suspected. “So I was your first?” Kara simply nodded, blushing madly at the confirmation “Oh love…” Pulling her towards her mouth, Lena cupped her cheeks and kissed her lips, and then her cheek, repeatedly “You don’t have to do something you’re not ready to do.” Lena’s voice was intoxicatingly sweet, and Kara just smiled “But I want to. I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel… Could you… Guide me?” Lena had to bite her lip. This woman was incredibly adorable for the things she wanted to do. “Of course, Kara. Of course I will.” 

Smiling widely, Kara kissed her, pecking her lips repeatedly “Just do on me what you like done on you… I’ll tell you how it feels. Just don’t be scared, okay?” The blonde nodded, kissing down Lena’s neck, causing for the other woman to gasp, tilting her head to give her more room. 

Slowly working her way down, Kara finally reached the spot Lena needed to be touched the most. Tentatively, she placed a gentle kiss to Lena’s already engorged clit, drawing a gasp from the brunette. “That feels amazing… Go on…” Lena encouraged her, tangling her hand into her hair, pressing her closer to her body. Kara took the initiative and slid two fingers into her, causing for Lena to moan, arching her back, nodding at Kara “God, that feels… So good… Don’t stop, babe… That feels really… Good…” Her breathing had become erratic, and Lena was certain it wasn’t going to take her long to come at this pace “Kara… Faster… I’m really close…” Kara complied, and only a few minutes later, Lena was coming undone, a hot wave of white pleasure bathing her entirely, causing for her body to go limp under Kara’s touch. 

Kara simply smiled, going up her body, and kissing all over Lena “Well… For a beginner, you’re not so bad. That was really, really amazing, Kara...” Lena added, in the vast blissful post-orgasm glow, causing Kara to chuckle and hide into her neck, holding onto her for a much needed post sex nap.


End file.
